<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by kaylakaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787795">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo'>kaylakaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A difficult case has had Intelligence chasing nothing but shadows for months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay leans against his fist on his desk and tries to keep his frustration at bay. They’d been at this for two days straight and had been on the case for the last three months. “That’s two bodies in as many weeks. Is no one else starting to think…”</p><p>“That maybe hunting Chicago’s very own Criminal Minds level serial killer couple is out of our depth?” You interrupt, tilting your head towards him. “Doubt it.”</p><p>In fact, over the last two weeks, it’s the only thing you could think about. A younger woman named Madison roped, you had hoped, into a horrific and violent life by a man you had yet to learn the identity of. You’d spent many nights pacing your bedroom, ranting and theorizing to Jay when all he wanted was just a bit of sleep.</p><p>The further you dove into it, however, the less hopeful you became for a quick arrest.</p><p>Voight had about ripped your head off when you suggested passing the case to the FBI and got to hear the ‘this is our city’ speech once again. But the truth was you were running out of ideas, running out of leads to chase down the rabbit hole, and running out of time.</p><p>“I hate to say it, but Voight’s right.” Antonio almost looks pained, but he continues on before you can question him. “The first time these two surfaced five years ago, CPD went full force. They shut it all down, had every uniform pulling overtime, and tried to smoke them out. Instead, it scared them into hiding.”</p><p>“Five girls in three months, Dawson, they’re escalating.” You take a breath before looking him in the eyes. “I can’t keep notifying parents.” There’s a certain pang in your voice only those who have had to watch a parent’s life crumble around them can hear. Jay reaches out to squeeze your forearm for just a bit of comfort and you run your fingers over his.</p><p>It’s enough.</p><p>“Then we end this.” Voight’s eyeing you, sympathetic to where you’re coming from, but not willing to give up yet. “Let’s find these monsters and make them pay.”</p><p>Pinching the bridge of your nose, you nod and turn to Adam. “Let do this again. Since it’s all we have, let’s revisit the address on Madison’s unemployment file.”</p><p>He looks confused. “The house was condemned last year, torn down in the spring.”</p><p>“I know, but what about the name on the house, did anyone look into it?”</p><p>“Figured it was a stolen identity.” Kevin pipes up. “Clara Knight, died in 2012 of a heart attack at 66. No other properties in her name.”</p><p>“Knight?” Mouse perks up and starts shifting through his files. “I found a few erased emails from a Robert Knight, but I couldn’t find any relation or connection.”</p><p>Adam is already typing ferociously. “Got a death certificate for a Robert Knight, 68, died a few months ago. Seems like the guy barely existed.”</p><p>“Any children?”</p><p>“A daughter.” His face is grim. “Murdered in 99, she was 16.”</p><p>The hairs on the back of your neck prickle. “Pull up a picture of her.” You don’t need to see it to confirm what you already feared, but still the image of her face churns your stomach. A beautiful blonde girl with the hope of the whole world in her smile. “He’s been at this a lot longer than anyone thought.”</p><p>“Any property still in his name?” Voight asks.</p><p>Anxiety rippling through your chest, it feels like an eternity before Mouse nods. “His nephew Isaac put his house in Roseland on an employment form.”</p><p>**</p><p>“We need a vacation after this.” Jay declares as he leans the seat of the car back a little. “Somewhere warm with water so I can look at you in a bikini all day.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, but he doesn’t miss the small smile you give before bringing the binoculars up again. “We’ll see what we can do about that.”</p><p>“Hey lovebirds.” Adam calls over the radio from the car down the street from yours. “Have you seen anything yet or are you too busy staring into each other’s eyes again?”</p><p>It’s Jay’s turn to roll his eyes. “Didn’t you just take your third piss break?”</p><p>“Hydration is very important.” He defends.</p><p>“I told him to wear the diapers.” Alvin adds. Adam tries to defend himself, but you can barely hear him over Kevin’s laughter next to him.</p><p>Just then, out of the corner of your eye, you see the movement of a curtain, the flash of blonde hair, and the air shifts. Jay immediately catches the tense set of your shoulders and starts asking questions.</p><p>“They’ve got a girl up there.” You tell him through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Are you sure? I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>You nod and get out of the car despite the hushed protests from Jay as he follows you. To do what? You weren’t sure yet but you had felt so powerless these last few months that maybe you weren’t being the most rational right now.</p><p>The curtain moves again and, rather than getting caught, you quickly spin around and push Jay against the car before crashing your lips to his. Other than a noise of shock sounding from the back of his throat, he doesn’t miss a beat.</p><p>“North corner window.” You mumble against his lips and slide your hands up his chest, tilting your head to the side to give him a better angle.</p><p>When he pulls away, he brings his phone up and looks you in the eye. “We’ve got confirmation on the nephew Isaac, but he’s got another girl up there. If we bust in, he might get spooked and hurt her.”</p><p>It’s quiet longer than either of you would like.</p><p>“What should we do, boss?” Adam asks for you.</p><p>“Do you think you can get in quietly?” Voight asks.</p><p>Jay waits for your nod. “We’re on it, going silent.”</p><p>Picking the lock was nothing. Sneaking around a house you know nothing about except for a quick glance at a blueprint from 2005 was the difficult part. Jay splits the two of you up, sending you upstairs while he clears the lower level. Circumstance didn’t allow you the option to argue with him that splitting up in a situation like this is the worst thing to do.</p><p>He was your partner and it was your job to always have his back, as difficult as he makes it, but he’s rounded a corner into the living room before you get the chance to cuff him to you.</p><p>Your breath catches in your throat when a step on the stairs creak, but you keep moving until you find a girl in the second room you clear. She’s blind folded with on leg tied to the bed. She tenses when you approach, but relaxes once you’ve gotten close enough to whisper who you are.</p><p>“Tracey.”</p><p>She says he name with a whimper and your heart breaks as you cut the rope and take off her blindfold. When she sees you’re really who you say you are, she throws herself into your arms and begins to cry. There’s nothing more you want to do than sit here and comfort her, but your voice picks up on a man’s voice you don’t recognize.</p><p>“Ok, Tracey, I know you’re so scared, and I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, but I need you to be brave a little longer.” You pull back and look her in the eyes. “My partner and I came in here alone. I need you to tell me where the man and woman who took you are.”</p><p>She nods. “I don’t know where she went, she left a while ago. He’s here, downstairs I think, in his office.”</p><p>There’s a crash downstairs, the sound of broken glass and your blood runs cold. Immediately, you look for any other way out, but there’s nothing. No balcony, no window, nothing. Voight’s on the radio already, but you silence him.</p><p>“Stay directly behind me.” There’s a kind of urgency in your voice that puts her even more on edge.</p><p>Creeping down the stairs, you can hear Jay struggling in the kitchen, but it sounds like he’s holding his own.</p><p>“Bringing the girl out.” You whisper into your radio and glance back at Tracey. “As soon as we get down, I want you to run to the door. Do not stop. When you get across the street there are people who will help you.” She nods but she looks terrified. “I swear I won’t let him get anywhere near you.”</p><p>It’s the door opening that alerts Isaac that something else is going on. You round the corner with your gun drawn and the scene before you makes your knees weak.</p><p>Jay is bruised and cut up, struggling against the man behind him, the arm around his neck, the gun pointed at his head.</p><p>“She said you were cops, but I told her she was paranoid.” Isaac snarls.</p><p>“Madison? Is she here?” You ask, your voice as level as your gun trained on his head. Voight is yelling over the radio, but you tune him out. “I’d love to meet her.”</p><p>He snickers and smiles wickedly. “Even if she could be caught, neither of you will be alive long enough to see it.”</p><p>He only manages a twitch before you pull the trigger and land a shot right between his eyes.</p><p>Jay falls forward, breathing heavy and you rush towards him. “Jay’s hurt!” You call out when the door is broken down. Adam kicks the gun away from the obviously dead suspect and you let them handle the scene.</p><p>“Where does it hurt? Did you get hit? I told you it was stupid to split us up! How’s your breathing?” Your hands are frantically searching every inch of his body. He has to grab your hand and grip it tight in his to stop the assault of questions rapid firing from your lips.</p><p>He sits up with a groan and kisses your knuckles when he sees the panic on your face. “I’m okay. Because of you it’s just a few cuts and bruises.” He manages a smile and you almost cry right there.</p><p>Voight places a hand on your shoulder. “Tracey is on her way to Med; they say she’s going to be okay. We’ve got another bus on the way for you. Nice work you two.”</p><p>**</p><p>You phone buzzes for the fourth time in the last hour. “Yes?”</p><p>“He’s actually insufferable, where are you?” Will speaks quickly, his tone seeping in irritation.</p><p>You laugh. “April already sent me out to get him food because he was whining so much. I am in route with a burger and some other stuff from his favorite place. Should be there in 15.”</p><p>“Thank god.” He says quietly. “Would you give it a rest? She’s 15 out with enough food to hopefully put you in a coma so I don’t have to.” You laugh as Will continues to yell at his brother.</p><p>“I almost died! Where’s your compassion?” You hear Jay yell back and only laugh harder</p><p>“You have ONE bruised rib and a concussion. I’ve seen high school football players handle worse with less complaining!”</p><p>“If it’s not so bad, why won’t you let me leave?!”</p><p>“I’m stepping up the pace, be there soon.” You laugh and hang up.</p><p>The Chicago night was chilly, but something else causes the hairs on the back of your neck begin to prickle. You don’t stop walking, don’t even pause a single step. Instead, you glance in a shop window and catch the reflection of a woman, a flash of blonde, not too far behind you.</p><p>As casually as you can, you switch the bag of food to your other hand, but before you’re able to grab your gun, there’s a pinch in your neck and everything goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr @kaylakaboo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>